


Gesture

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Art, Butts, Exhibitionism, Gen, Gesture, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: Yugo tries to draw.  Amalia tries to help.





	Gesture

Amalia was pleased when Yugo said he wanted to learn how to draw. Excited, even.

It’d keep him out of trouble, for one. And romantic that she was, the thought of playing muse to her little Frodin appealed very strongly to her. The two of them, alone, all of his passion focused on his beautiful and elegant and scantily-clad girlfriend-

“So, why is _she_ here?”

“Because I’m teaching him.” Evangelyne handed off a box of charcoal to Amalia, who promptly tossed it on her father’s new sofa.

“And why is _he_ here?!”

“He’s our model.” Yugo didn’t even _look_ at her, too busy rummaging through the box Eva had brought them.

“I am!” Pinpin dropped some easels and his dressing gown, and Amalia nearly cracked her neck turning away from him. “I pose all the time for Eva.”

“He’s good, too. They both are.” Yugo flipped through Eva’s sketchpad. “See? I don’t know how they did this one.” A naked Pinpin- thankfully with less detail- was jump-kicking in the air.

“You see, Yugo, the trick is: Eva drew me sideways.” Pinpin stood perfectly balanced on one leg, mimicking the sketch, oversized bits dangling-

“Ugh!” Amalia bent down to look Yugo in the eye. “Yugo, what about me?”

“Yeah! You wanna join us?”

She batted the sketchpad away. “No, Yugo, I mean do you really want to look at Pinpin’s… stuff… instead of me?”

“You really want to be the model?” Amalia did _not_ care for the Cra’s tone.

“Why not?! I-I mean, you’ve all seen me before...” Amalia acted before she lost her nerve- pulling the knot that held her robe together and letting it flutter to the floor. And then Amalia was left bare as her friends stared.

From the light in Yugo’s eye, Amalia decided she made the right choice.

“Uh, Eva?” Pinpin stopped munching the fruit for the still life.

“...Go put your pants on, dear. You’ll be our backup model.” She turned to Amalia. “It’s a lot of work, you know.”

“Oh, please.” Amalia strutted over to the mat, putting a little wiggle in her walk just for Yugo. “How hard can it be?”

Twenty minutes later, Amalia’s feet ached, her back had a kink in it, and she desperately needed to scratch in certain places.

She’d walked, ran and crawled through hills, rain and fire, and kept up with all the others, but this was the worst. She couldn’t understand how just standing could be so miserable, but then again at least the blood flowing on those forced marches-

And worst of all, Yugo didn’t even care.

“Eva- Eva, I’m no good at this.”

“Nobody’s good the first time.” Amalia blushed under her friend’s stare, feeling like some poorly-cut topiary. “Just take your time, draw what you can, and we’ll talk about it after. Amalia, next pose, please.”

Amalia sighed and twisted around, her back cracking.

When the clock rang she grabbed her robe and rushed over to see Yugo’s vision of her-

“Is that… it?”

“Yeah...” He didn’t seem too thrilled, going through several pages of noodle limbs and dead eyes and lumpy breasts. “It’s not too accurate, is it?”

“I suppose not- you don’t have to laugh, Eva!”

“I’m not laughing at you. It’s just that these look just like my first drawings. Now, look here, Yugo.”

Her own pad was covered with faceless mannequins all layered on top of each other. “See how I sketched? Right now we’re just warming up, so don’t worry about details. Just focus on the gesture and the attitude of the figure.”

“Gesture?” Yugo followed her charcoal as she made a few quick sketches. “You mean the curves.”

“Not quite. More like… the flow. Understand?”

“Maybe… Amalia?”

“Yeah, yeah.” She took her place as Eva wound the clock.

Twenty minutes late Eva called a halt and Yugo presented his new work.

“Very good, Yugo! You picked it up quickly.”

It wasn’t _bad,_ Amalia decided, but it still didn’t look like much. Just curves and lines scattered about the page- but she looked closer-

“Yugo?” There was a slight edge to her voice. “Yugo, what’s this?”

“Well… um-” He coughed. “It’s just practice, you know?”

“Huh.” Pinpin squinted at the paper. “That’s a big butt, isn’t it?”

Amalia traced out the lower oval, twice as wide as the shoulders- “Yes, Pinpin. Yes, it is.”

“It’s not-”

“He’s just starting out, Amalia. It’s practice, that’s all.”

“Y-yeah. When I learn more I’ll draw it better-”

“You’ll draw my butt better, Yugo?”

“No! Yes- Maybe?”

“...” Amalia marched back to the center of the room, regretting ever being a part of this foolishness.

On a whim she reached down and grabbed her ankles.

“A-Amalia?!”

“Well?! Start practicing, Yugo. I can’t stand here all day.” She caught Eva’s frown and stuck her tongue out.

She glanced out the window, and heard the scratching of the paper, and sighed. It wasn’t at all like she imagined it- but she saw Yugo smile at her through her legs before he busied himself with his sketch.

Well, it wasn’t _too_ bad. And Yugo seemed to enjoy it. Maybe they could try this later, without Eva and Pinpin hanging around.

Maybe she’d get Yugo to pose for her.


End file.
